On The Run
by Coyote2
Summary: Ever since Hermione Granger started Hogwarts,she's had to keep being a witch a secret. Now, what happens when someone finds out. Will she put her friends in danger too? Better than my last one. Please R/R.The rating will fit it better later! Promise!
1. Sascha's Invitation

Okay, I'm going to write a better story

**_Chapter One: Sascha's Invitation_**

~*~

Okay, I'm going to write a better story. It's like Romance/Horror. Pretty good first chapter, if I do say so myself. J

~*~

Five years. Five years ago I graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was now a twenty-two year old adult. No, I'm not married or even dating. I still lived in London, England though. 

_Ring! Ring!_

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked to my bed and sat down as I picked up the telephone. I had no idea who could be calling me. I thought everyone would be away for Christmas.

"Hello?" I answered trying not to sound curious.

"Hello, Sweetie!" I smiled. It was my mother, Sascha Granger; she was the nicest person ever!

"Hi Mom!" I squealed happily. I hadn't heard from her in like a month. I was smiling ear to ear, also because I was talking to her. "How are things at home?" I asked.

"Good. Clio and Eli are getting married. Val and Nail are getting married." She said in her normal sweet tone.

"Ooh, poor Nail." I joked. She laughed.

"I mean, Val's nice and all, but she is like his opposite!"

"I know. So, how are things there with you?" She asked. Oh thanks Sascha! 

What was I supposed to tell her? That I had no boyfriend, I was depressed, and I had a lousy job? No way. There was a problem. I _hated_ lying to Sascha. I shrugged it off and acted happy.

"Everything is great here Sascha!" I exclaimed. (She hates it when I call her mom. It makes her feel 'old'. She wasn't she was only 41,though!) 'Just great!' I thought sarcastically.I shivered. My house was freezing and there I was soaking wet and in a towel. 

"Good. Good. Do you want to come here for Christmas?" She asked. I was so excited I could have been jumping off the walls, but I didn't want to lose my towel. I sighed.

"Sure. Who all is going?" I asked.

"Um, Val, Nail, Eli, Clio, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Draco, Rosa, Harry, and some other people." She answered. 

I smiled. Harry. We went out before, but it never worked out. Voldemort was always like, attacking him. It was just too big of a risk for him to take. You know, losing me. That's what he _said_. Sure, like _that_ was true. Although he's never lied to me before, I couldn't trust him.

"I'll let you go." She said sweetly. I smiled.

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"Bye." I said as she hung up. 

Finally, I went to my closet and picked out a pair of pants and a white V-neck sweater. I brushed my shoulder length ginger hair (I dyed it) and got my jacket.White, fluffy snow covered the ground outside.

I walked to my jeep. It wouldn't crank. 'Aw, come _on_!' I thought. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Nope. I put my hand on the key and whispered. "Alomocius Lovirsa," All the sudden the car started. I smiled and drove off. 

~*~

CLIFFHANGER 

A/N: Hmmmmm….to be continued. Hermione is going to Sascha's for Christmas. What will happen NEXT?

** **


	2. Witches!

Previously On: "On The Run":

Previously On: _"On The Run"_:

~*~

_"Hello?" I answered trying not to sound curious._

_ _

_"Hello, Sweetie!" I smiled. It was my mother, Sascha Granger._

_ _

_{AND}_

_ _

_"Good. Good. Do you want to come here for Christmas?" She asked. I was so excited I could have been jumping off the walls, but I didn't want to lose my towel. I sighed._

_ _

_"Sure. Who all is going?" I asked._

_ _

"Um, Val, Nail, Eli, Clio, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Draco, Rosa, Harry, and some other people." She answered. 

_ _

_ _

_I smiled. Harry. We went out before, but it never worked out._

__~*~

(Now For Chapter 2J)

***************************

**_Chapter Two: "Witches!!!!!"_**

**************************

I stopped at a nearby gas station for a snack. It was a long drive to Sascha's. I walked in and picked up some water and two doughnuts. I paid for my stuff and walked back to my car. I started up the car. I saw a young man that looked familiar. 'Wormtail?' I thought. Out of nowhere my phone rang. I picked up the metallic blue cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Val." A young girl stated. I smiled. Val was my best friend and my half-brother's fiancée.

"What's up?" I asked as I took a sip of my water.

"Nothing. Where are you at?" She asked. I looked at the name of the gas station. "Umm, Roy's Parlor. About Fifteen minutes from Dobber." 

"Okay. I can see it, now."

" Want to ride with me?" I asked knowing she was getting sick of Quidditch talk.

"Yes! Harry and Nail are getting on my nerves!" I laughed. "Hey girl!" I heard Nail in the background, then a kissing noise. 'They are so cute together.' I thought. I wish Harry and I were like that.

I looked behind me. I saw a black thunderbird. "I see you!" I said smiling.

"Okay. Bye!" She said. We hung up our phones. I shut my car off and got out. I saw Harry leaning on the side of the car as Nail kissed Val. She broke their kiss and walked over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Bye Harry! Bye Nail!" She said waving to them as they drove off. I sighed. "You hungry? I'll go in with you to get something." She smiled her perfect smile and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." 

We walked into the gas station together. She got her water and walked over to the snack isle to get some food. I walked next to her. She looked at me confused, like I was weird or something.

"What?" She asked. I looked around.

"Shh!" I hissed. She looked behind her. "What?" She asked in a whisper; pretending to look at the food.

"I trust you, Val." She glanced at me and nodded. "Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"I think I saw Wormtail." She gasped. "ISN'T HE DEA-" I cut my eyes at her. "Isn't he dead?" She whispered. I shrugged. "I _thought_ so." She bit her lip.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Seriously." 

"I can't believe it. I thought he was _totally_ dead.That curse was supposed to _kill_ him, right?" 

"Yeah." Then out of nowhere someone got us in a whole heap of trouble…A black haired man came up and grabbed Val's and my arm.

"Witches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Val looked at me shocked. I looked back at her. I didn't want to know what would happen next…

~*~

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: Okay, Sorry so short. I hope ya liked. I'm having a blast writing this story. Please R/R!!


	3. The Letter From No One

"Witches

**Chapter Three: The Letter From No One**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Witches?!?" Val screeched. The man tightened his grip on our arms. "Yes! They were speaking of curses." He said smirking. Val looked at him like he was crazy. She looked back at me. I shrugged. His nails were digging in to my skin. Val's hunter eyes were watery. I know why. He had long nails. They hurt.

The cashier looked at us and reached for the phone. All the sudden two guys burst in. "Nail." Val said quietly.

"Harry?" I asked confused.

"Oh, what's the problem?" Harry asked. The man looked up at Harry. "They're witches." The man said meanly. He tightened his grip more on Val and I. She let out a small squeak from the pain. I bit my lip. Tears were running down my face. Nail smiled.

"Val, Ba-by! Mione, Sweetie!" Nail said imitating a movie director's voice. The man looked shocked. "Huh?" He asked shocked.

"They are my stars! Valery Black and Hermione Granger!" The man snapped his fingers and two men came up and grabbed they're arms. "Ow!" Harry wined. "Hey! Watch it!" Nail sneered.

The man took a book off the shelf. "Look! Witches! A book of witches!" He opened it up. And showed the cashier a pic of Val and I. The cashier shook his head. "That's all I need." He said as he dialed the police.

Val looked up at Nail. Her eyes full of fire. "Thanks, Ass!" She yelled. He looked at her and shrugged. "At least I helped."

"Yeah, and blondes are smart!" Harry said sarcastically. (A/N: Nothing against blondes! I am one!) Val looked at him angrily. He smirked. "No offence, Val." She rolled her eyes.

I got and idea. "Val you and Nail know tai-kwan-doe…right?" She smiled. "Yeah."Nail smirked. "On the count of three, Baby." She smiled. "One." She mouthed.

"Two." He whispered.

"THREE!" They yelled. Val kicked the man in…. uh…. you don't want to know. Nail pushed Harry away and did a good beating on the other guys. Val looked over her shoulder. "HARRY! GET HERMIONE!" She yelled.

I was about to pass out. I felt strong arms help me out to Nail's car. I don't know what happened inside the station, but in ten minutes Nail was running out Val not far behind. He stopped and grabbed her hand. Then they began to run faster to his car. She jumped in the backseat with me, smiling. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What happened?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We won." Nail smirked and started the car. Those two were so weird. I could've died listening to Harry and Nail go on and on about Quidditch. I didn't know there were so many things in Quidditch to talk about. I actually felt sorry for Val. She had to put up with this for three and a half hours. 

Finally, about two hours later we were at Sascha's. We had made another pit stop on the way here. I was now in the front seat with Harry, while Val was in the backseat with her head on Nail's shoulder, asleep. I didn't care whom I was by; I kept worrying about the man in the station. I shuddered to think why that nasty smirk looked so familiar.

I got out the car as Nail was sweetly waking Val up. Harry shut off the car and walked up to the house with me. I rang the doorbell. My heart was pounding. I hadn't seen my mother in maybe, four months. Sascha answered the door. I smiled and gave her the biggest hug ever! She smiled and hugged me back. She then went and gave Harry and Val a hug, and then one to her son, Nail.

"I'm so glad you all could come!" She leaned closer to me. "Especially you." She whispered. I smiled.

"Thanks, Sash!" I whispered back. We all walked into her mansion. It was decorated for Christmas. I loved it when it was. The house smelt like gingerbread and chocolate chip cookies. She defiantly hadn't cooked. She can't!

"Who cooked?" I asked. As I said that, the best present came walking out of the kitchen. "Charlie!" I squealed giving him a hug. I hadn't seen my dad in a whole year. 

"Hey, Baby!" He said hugging me and kissing my forehead. I smiled once more. "Hey, Daddy." I looked back to Sascha. 

"Where's Eli?" I asked referring to my little brother. She smiled. "He's decorating the ballroom with Clio." She said still smiling. I nodded. As I was walking off I heard Val give my mom the best suggestion ever.

"Sascha," She began as I walked away," you know you're always home? Why don't you learn to cook?" I laughed a little. Sascha laughed, too. 

"Because _I_ have a husband." Val laughed.

Of course, my mom was always good with getting back at people. I walked through the halls that led to the ballroom. They were garlanded with holly around the top. Icicle lights hung from the holly and lit the way. I remembered all the good times I had at this house. My life was faultless until I left. My life was the only one that wasn't so luxurious. 

Harry was a famous Quidditch player, and Nail was also. Val was a well-known ballerina/dancer. She has been on tour with everyone from the muggle singer Britney Spears to the muggle group N'Sync. You see, there lives weren't terrible at all. Mine, I guess, wasn't all-bad. 

I was a cosmetologist, and lived in a good-sized apartment. It _did_ make me jealous, though that Harry was single, also and had a huge manor. It also made me envious, that Val and Nail had just bought a luxurious fourteen million dollar mansion. Okay, maybe I wasn't, you know, leading a totally dreadful life, but compared to the other three I was. As I walked into the ballroom, I told myself that I was lucky enough to be me and to quit dwelling on the problem. If it was _even_ a problem, which I don't think you'd describe it as one.

Eli looked up from a box that he was going through. He and Clio had garland and glitter from the ornaments. Clio smiled her angelic smile, brushed a strand of her golden-blonde hair out of her eyes, and hugged me. Eli brushed some silver garland out of his hair and smiled. He had the same little boy smile, I remembered. 

Clio was so lucky. Every single guy had a crush on her. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She was also tall for a girl. She was 5'7. Eli was the same. Every _girl_ goggled over the brown haired, blue eyed, tan boy who stood at the height of 6'5. 

"How have you been?" I asked them smiling. Clio walked back over to the ornament box and started with the garland. That girl was _all_ work and no play, I _swear_! 

"Good. Good. You met any guys?" Clio asked. I shook my head and walked over with Eli and started to help them decorate. 'Poor them,' I thought looking around the ballroom at it's size, 'they expected to do _all_ of this by eight tonight?' I looked at my watch. 7:55pm. 'I guess not.'

"Mione, could you go over there and get me that box?" Eli asked sweetly. I nodded. 

"Anything for my little brother." I said smiling. I walked over towards the window. As I did I looked around. They weren't even halfway done with the decorating. They _were_ working hard, though. I found the box that Eli wanted and picked it up. As I did, I looked out the window. A shadow dart past. 

'It's Dobber, England,' I told myself bravely, knowing I was scared, 'it could be anyone.' Yeah, right! In Sascha's back yard?

"Mione!" I heard someone call my name. It was Nail. I quickly sat the box by Eli. "Thanks." He said as I left. I quickly walked down the hall. It looked gloomier than it did a minute ago. I walked faster. Then Bam! I hit someone. 

When I opened my eyes and looked up I saw Harry. "Hey," he said friendly and helping me up, "are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and took his hand as he helped me up. "Thanks." There was a little silence.

"Umm, I gotta go." I said quickly. AS I was walking away he stopped me. 

"Hermione?" I stopped. 

"Yeah?" 

"Um, I'm sorry." I smiled. Was he apologizing for breaking up with me? 'I think so!' I thought.

I turned around to face him. "Harry James Potter," I began, "It's okay." I finished. He smirked and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before leaving. I sighed and began to walk back. I wondered what Nail wanted.

When I walked in he gave me a letter. I looked at his face. He looked like he was scared. His honey eyes didn't look as happy as usual. He smirked and ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed. I looked at Val who was by him. She brushed a strand of her icy-blonde hair away from her hunter-green eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. "Go ahead. Open it." She said in her normal, sweet, child-like voice. I nodded. 'How could anyone know I was staying here?' I asked myself. I shrugged it off and read:

_Granger,_

_ _

_You better watch your tongue. Speaking of curses in public can get you and your friends in terrible trouble._

_Don't think I don't know. You are a witch. I feel it. I am a very powerful person, Granger. I can have you and _

_That blonde killed in an instant. You are in deep trouble, Granger. I know where you are. I can see what you do. _

_I know what you think. And I know…you're a witch, Granger…you are a witch._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*~*~*~CLIFHANGER~*~*~*~**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**A/N: I hope you liked. I had soooo much fun writing this chapter. I'll put chapter 4 up as soon as possible. I'm starting it right when I get done with this one.**

** **

**Disclaimer: I own:**

**Valery**

**Eli**

**Sascha**

**~*~&~*~**

**Charlie**

** **

**These belong to Mena Baines: **

**Nail**

**~*~&~*~**

**Clio**

** **

**These are J.K.'s property:**

**Hermione**

**Wormtail (I'm not saying that was him, but he was mentioned)**

**~*~&~*~**

**Harry**

** **

**PLEASE R/R!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!**

** **

**LOVE,**

_*B*u*F*f*Y*_

** **


	4. One New Message

"Who would want to hurt you

Chapter Four: One New Message…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who would want to hurt you?" Harry asked the next day after I told him about the letter. I shrugged. Knowing that someone was out, wanting to kill me just made Christmas anything but the best holiday. 

"I don't know, but he's after me _and_ Val." I said sitting next to him on the couch. He smirked. "Well, he better leave you two alone. You know how protective Nail is of you two." I smiled.

"Yeah." Then it hit me what he said. Was he not protective of me? I sighed. 'He doesn't like me.' I thought. 'Hermione! You're twenty-two years old! You know better than to act like some teeny-bopper!' I mentally slapped myself. Did I have a crush on Harry Potter? Me? Hermione Granger? 

"I mean, and I am too. You know Nail, though. He has a better reason to be protective of you two. You're his sister, she's his fiancée." He said looking me in the eyes. I gazed into them for a while. I had to tear myself away from the power of his emerald green eyes. (A/N: Don't we all? J!!) 

"Thank you, Harry." I looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock am. I was always the first up. Just then, Val came down. She was wearing a short halter-top sundress. It was green and baby blue with tiny white flowers on it and blue high heel sandals. Her long hair was silky as usual.

"Morning, Harry. Morning, Mione." I smiled. 

"Good morning, Val." I said happily. She smiled.

"I'm going out for breakfast. Wanna come?" I smiled. "Sure." She looked at Harry as if to ask if he wanted to join us. He looked down at his shoes and then back up to Val, his green eyes sparkling. He lightly shook his head.

"No thanks, Val. You two go out and have some fun." She smiled. 

"You sure?" She asked. He smiled. "Yeah." She looked at me and shrugged. We walked out to Val's silver BMW convertible she kept over at Sascha's. She started up the car and backed out. On the way there we had a good conversation.

"So," she began, as she looked straight ahead, "you don't seem too bothered by that letter." I sighed. Bothered? Ha! That was the only thing on my mind. Every time I saw a piece of paper or anything…I remembered the "letter from no one". At least, that's what Nail had been calling it. He was goofy. He would say stuff like: "Mione, have you gotten another letter from no one?" I smiled. 'But he _is_ a sweetie.'

"I _am_ bothered by it." She nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It is scary that there is someone out there that knows about us. Ya know?" I smirked and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. It is really freaky."

She sighed. "I wonder if Dumbledore has heard about it." 

"Probably. I owled him." She looked at me and back at the road quickly.

"You _owled_ him? When?"

I shrugged. "Late last night." She bit her lip.

"Damnit, Hermione! It's not _that_ serious!" She yelled. I rested my head on my hand. "Val, it sure as hell _is_ too that serious! Someone threatened to _kill_ us! Me! And- and _you!_" I yelled back. She sighed and nodded, as she stopped the car in front of The Breakfast Chamber. 

"You're right, Mione. I'm sorry." I looked at her shocked. "Huh?"

"You're right. It _is_ serious. If anything happened to you I- I would die!" She said sweetly. I smiled and hugged her. "Same here." I whispered. She smiled as we walked in. "I mean, we're best friends, right?"

"Almost like sisters." I reminded her. We laughed and walked inside.

~*~

We got home from town about three o'clock. She decided that we go shopping and see a movie, and we did. When we walked in Harry was sitting on the couch watching Quidditch with Nail. It was their team. Harry had taped it.

"You see! I told you he cheated!" Harry said smirking. Nail shook his head. "You got good eyes, man. I have watched this thing eight times, and _I_ haven't noticed it!" He said smiling. Val looked at me and smiled. She pushed the door shut. It made a loud slamming noise. They looked up at us. 

"Hey, Mione!" Harry said smirking. Nail walked up to me and grabbed my arm and took me to the kitchen. My heart was beating rapidly. Yeah, Nail was the rebel, but he wouldn't hurt me…right? When we got to the kitchen he gestured for me to sit down. I followed his orders seeing that he was older and of course taller than me. (He is 6'6 ½.)

"What's wrong, Nail?" I asked, my voice shaking. He looked up at me. (He was sitting down.) "Hermione, someone called for you today."

I acted shocked. "_Really_?" I asked sarcastically. He cut his eyes at me. 

"Mione, this is serious! He didn't say his name. He left a message on the machine." I looked at my older brother shocked. 

"Do you suppose it's the same person that sent the letter?" I asked nervously. He shrugged. "Maybe." 

I followed Nail into the living room. He walked over to the answering machine and pressed the big blue button. I couldn't believe what he said:

"Hello, Hermione. I hope you got the letter. I don't mean to scare you, you know? *Laughs* I mean to terrify you. This isn't some cruel sick joke, Granger. It's real. Real life. Not like in the movies. *laughs again*. Watch your back, Granger." 

He was serious! I could hear it in his voice. The man was serious…and he was nuts! He wanted to kill two young girls because he _assumed_ they were witches. Well, he _assumed_ right, but he didn't have to do this. This isn't Salem. This is Dobber! I sat down on the couch shocked. "I'll leave you alone." Nail said softly. I nodded.

I sat there in the room alone, crying. When had my life turned so wrong? What had I done? Why was he doing this? Why did he want to kill me? And Val? I didn't know why, I just sat there and cried.

~*~

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

**~*~*~CLIFFHANGER~*~*~**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**A/N: Okay, the next one will get better. Umm, any ideas? Help me if you can PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5 will be up soon. I promise. LOVE YA'LL!**

** **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**_Buffy S._**

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	5. Is He Going To Kiss Me?

You know how when you are really depressed you're supposed to tell someone and they could help you

**Chapter Six: Is He Going To Kiss Me?**

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

You know how when you are really depressed you're supposed to tell someone and they could help you? Well, what do you do when there _is_ nobody to tell? What if…they're all in the problem with you? Who do you tell?

~*~

_{Val's Pov}_

_ _

Hermione was acting weird lately. I don't know if it was from the letters and all or what. It really worried me that my best friend was going through all of this. She didn't do _anything_. I thought it was just some stupid, sick, joke. I was wrong. Nail let me hear the message and I heard what it said. Why did I have to be a witch? It was great until _this_ happened. I was almost on the verge of doing something drastic. This was _terrible_! Just by a normal conversation, Hermione and I put the entire witch race in danger! I thought that was impossible!

~*~

_{Hermione's Pov}_

Okay, what was I supposed to do? I mean my life was in danger. Not to mention Val's, Nail's, Harry's, Clio's, and Eli's. A week had past and I was packing to leave tomorrow. I turned on the television and started to put my clothes in my suitcase. I gasped when I saw what was on the TV. 

"Hello, I'm Alice Daniels. Today our top story is the Witches at Roy's Parlor. Roy's Parlor is located fifteen minutes from Dobber, England. A man named Peter Petigrew spotted the two witches. He named them as twenty-two year old Hermione Granger, and Valeria Black age twenty-one. The two boys that came in to help the two "witches" were said to be "wizards". They're names were: Harry Potter and Nail O'Ryan, both age twenty-two. The king orders that we be on watch for these four people. 'They are VERY powerful,' says Peter.

That was Peter, Wormtail in other words. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to do that. Wait, yes I could. He had the nerve to almost kill Harry, right? Something clicked in my mind. Nail and Val had left earlier. They didn't know about people watching out for us. I ran over to the phone and dialed her cell phone hoping, wishing she was still alive.

{Val's Pov}

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

I rolled my eyes and picked up my cell phone at the same time Nail picked up his.

"Hello?" I asked. "What do ya want?" Nail 'greeted'.

"It's Hermione." I mouthed. He smirked and hung his up.

"Yeah? What's up? Really? Oh my goddesses! Yeah, okay, bye." 

Nail looked at me worriedly. I bit my lip. "Uh, Nail…" I began. He smirked. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Um, I gotta tell you something."

~*~

{Hermione's Pov}

I quickly packed my things, and then ran downstairs to tell Sascha. As I entered the kitchen she looked at me worriedly. I tried to hide that I was scared, but it didn't work. She walked over to me and hugged me. 

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. I hugged her back, tightly.

"I love you, mom." This was one time she didn't care what I called her. She was worried about me.

"Hermione Granger! What is wrong?!?" She commanded. I looked at her and bit my lip.

"Uhh…they're after us…the police."

~*~

{Val's Pov}

"THEY'RE AFTER US???????" Nail yelled. 

"Hey! Watch the road!" Val reminded. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the road. All the sudden he stopped the car. I looked up. "Wha-"

"What the hell?" He finished my sentence for me. There were about ten police cars at the stop sign. "Go! Go! Go!" I yelled. He did a U-turn and screeched the other way. The police were on our tails. He turned a curve sharply. As he did, I saw a truck…closer…closer…closer…that was all I remember.

~*~

{Hermione's Pov}

Okay, now everyone in the house knew about the police. Harry laughed when I told him, like it was some kind of joke. Now, you don't mess with me when the police are on my tail. Not that they were before this.

"Yeah right! They can't be after you and Val!" He laughed. I slapped him. "Ow!"

"Sorry. I'm serious! They are after me, you, Val, & Nail." He snickered.

"HARRY!" I yelled. He smirked and walked over to me, or started to. My heart was thudding wildly in my chest. I could hear my own breathing. He walked closer and closer. I looked in his eyes and saw love. He walked closer. It was like we were the only ones there.

"Hermione, I know you are telling the truth. I just don't want to believe it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because- because I could lose you, again. I don't want that. I love you too much, Hermione." I smiled.

"I- I love you too." He walked closer and leaned in…

'Is he going to kiss me?' I remember thinking…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*****CLIFFHANGER*****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**A/N: HA HA!!! I'll put chapter 6 up as soon as I can! Love ya!!!!!!!!**


	6. "How Did I Get In To This Mess?"

{Val's Pov}

**Chapter Six: "How did I get myself into this mess?"**

{Val's Pov}

When I regained my senses, I felt a jolting pain on my right side. When I looked over to that side of my body, I saw blood. It made me sick just seeing it and knowing it was mine. I laid my head back down on the seat and sighed. Then I remembered. '_Nail_.' His name rung through my mind. 

I looked over to the drivers seat. He was breathing, but unconscious. 

Hot tears streamed down my face. 'How did I get myself into this mess?' I asked myself. I noticed my pants leg was caught in the door. I tried to move it, but it hurt too badly. I gave up and looked at the roof of the car. We were doomed. The ambulance would come and we would be in jail. I looked at my watch, which had survived the crash. It read 6:45 PM. No. The ambulance wouldn't come. They thought we were dead, and that's exactly what Wormtail told them he wanted. He thought he had it done, but he didn't.

~*~

__

{Hermione's Pov}

"Hermione, I know you are telling the truth. I just don't want to believe it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because- because I could lose you, again. I don't want that. I love you too much, Hermione." I smiled.

"I- I love you too." He walked closer and leaned in…

'Is he going to kiss me?' I remember thinking. He leaned in closer. I sighed. Then, out of nowhere he said:

"You had hair in your eyes." He brushed away the ginger locks of hair. I smiled and blushed madly. 'Hermione, you were stupid to even think he still liked you. You two broke up…remember?' I reminded myself.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered avoiding his eyes. He smiled and looked at the floor and then back to me.

"Hermione," He started. I looked up. "Hm?"

"Do you think- do you think we could try again?" He asked shyly. I bit my lip. 

"No, Harry. Not right now." I said as I began to walk away. He skipped in front of me and stopped. I tried to get around him, but he blocked me. Finally, I gave up and stopped. He smiled again. 

"I know. Later? Can we try again after all this is over?" He asked. I frowned. 

"What if it never ends Harry?" He shrugged. "Well, if it never ends…we'll just have to do what we want to do before we die."

"When? What if we don't get to?" I asked getting an idea. He blushed and took a step forward.

"Then I'll just have to do this." He said leaning closer. I closed my eyes and leaned closer, also…

~*~

{Wormtail's Pov}

I had done very bad things to those four kids lately. It was only the beginning, though. Scaring that Granger girl was so much fun. She would never find away to blame me for making her life a living Hell…that is…before she dies. (Hung maybe? No…shot? Stabbed? Chopped? Let me see…)

That Valery girl was easy to scare. Oh, like I was scared of her "big- bad- fiancée". Nail? Was that his name? Weird. Val and Nail won't ever get married. I wonder how the rebel will take the news when he finds out his fiancée was gutted…or at least she will be…he he…

Harry… how I know Harry. So- so well. Made his life perfect. Destroyed his love life. Poor- poor Harry…

~*~

_{Val's Pov}_

I scooted over towards Nail, having my pants ripped from being jammed in the door. How did they get stuck in the door? My guess was the impact was so hard that the door opened and then slammed shut on my jeans.

I wrapped my arms around Nail. The tears were still running down my face. If I lost him I would surely die myself. I wiped blood off of his face with part of my shirt that was ripped. Nail opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "Hey." I whispered sweetly, and kissing his forehead. He tried to smile as best as he could. Even though he couldn't, I did.

"I love you, Nail." I whispered. Just as those words came out my mouth, a man jumped out in front of the car. I could remember that face any time. It was Wormatail. He smiled evilly. 

"No, big bad boy to save you now..." He said. I screamed as he walked closer.

~*~

_ {Hermione's Pov}_

My heart was thudding loudly as Harry's lips touched mine. I felt as if I could faint as he kissed me. Thankfully he had placed his arms around my waist to steady me. I held on to his arms and kissed him back. Suddenly I was kicked back into reality...

I broke the kiss and was left looking at a love drunk Harry. I smiled.

"Wipe that goofy smile off of your face." I joked. He smiled and kissed me again softly. This time it was a shorter kiss. 

"I love you." He whispered as he hugged me. I sighed. My head was telling me that I shouldn't run back to him, it's a sign of weakness. Then again my heart told me to run back to him. 

'Well,' I thought, 'I'm the weakest girl in the world, I guess.' I smiled.

"I love you too Ha-" All the sudden there was a loud crash. I heard a scream.

"Clio!" We said in unison. We ran towards her room. I gasped when I saw what had made her scream. Her window was smashed. Outside people were gathering and chanting:

"Witch! Witch! Witch!" Harry looked at me and smiled. 

"I'm not a witch. I'm a wizard." He joked. "HARRY POTTER!" Eli yelled as he walked into the room. 

"What?" Harry asked innocently. Eli's eyes were full of fire. "Harry, this isn't the perfect time to be a comedian! We are all in danger, and here you are making jokes? _Who_ are you?!?" He asked angrily. 

Harry smiled slyly. "I'm Harry Potter... duh!" Eli rolled his eyes. "I meant.... Ugh, never mind! It was supposed to be rhetorical! You weren't supposed to answer.

While the two boys were fighting Clio and I focused our attention back onto the crowd. I wondered why they thought we were witches and wizards? I mean... they were adults, that was supposed to be like a fairy tale type thing to them, right?

~*~

_{Wormtail's Pov}_

My plan was working perfectly. I had Val under my control, and her fiancée Nail who was still in the car, hopefully dying.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Clio, Eli, and Harry were putting up with the crowd outside. They were people that I had put under my spell and controlled. Just like I transformed into the king and gave them orders to go after the witches and wizards.

Wasn't I smart? Voldemort would've been proud...if that Potter kid hadn't killed him. I wonder what I should do to Valery...and the others while I'm at it...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**To be continued...**

****

A/N: I hope you like! I am getting better ideas as this story progresses, but I could still use some ideas! Thanks to the reviewers! I love you guys! Bye for Now!

Love From,

Buffy-Ann Sonders 


	7. I knew how much he loved her

{Val's Pov}

**_Chapter Seven: "I knew how much he loved her."_**

_{Val's Pov}_

I screamed as Wormtail put the blade to my neck. He slid it along over my skin with the smooth part. I sighed fretfully. 

"Try to get away and…well you'll see." He said smirking wickedly. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks. He would slaughter me. I knew he would.

He shook his head and walked to his cot. I moved my hands. They were tied together so tight they were bleeding, just as my ankles were. The masking tape over my mouth made it harder for me to cry, much less take in air.

I let out a whine. He walked over to me with the knife and gashed my shoulder. I held back the whimper as he cleaned the knife off. He walked in front of me. "And be _silent_!!" He roared. 

I just closed my eyes and thought of Nail. The day we first met. I was troubled that I'd never see him again. I knew we were getting married, but I never actually told him how much I loved him. It would in reality take a lifetime to tell him, too. I loved him that much. I was bothered that he would come and try to save me. Why? Because he was injured pretty roughly. I sighed as I opened my eyes to see that Wormtail was eyeing me evilly. 

~*~

_{Hermione's Pov}_

I gaped at the growing crowd. The only way that we could be safe would be to get out the house. The only way we could: would be to climb out if the window. The second story window to be specific. I looked over at Harry and Eli who were still arguing. 

"Eli! Harry! Shut the hell up!" Clio yelled. The boys stopped arguing and looked at us. I looked over at Clio and smiled. "Thanks." I mouthed. Eli tapped his foot impatiently.

"_What?_" He asked sharply. I rolled my eyes. "We need to find a way out. The crowd is getting bigger." I said biting my lip.

Eli looked like he was thinking hard. "We have that ladder we used to use to get up to the attic when we used it for a clubhouse-"

"Because the door was stuck closed. I remember!" I squealed. Harry looked at us like we were nuts.

"Um, isn't it in the attic?" He asked. Eli hit Harry's head lightly.

"No, Harry, Nail kept it in his room for when he snuck out to meet Val." I said. 

"Where is his room?" Harry asked. I smiled. "The next room over." Clio ran to the door and to his room. Five minutes later she came back with a ladder breathless. Eli looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "They're- They're in the house." She panted. I quickly took the ladder and walked to the window. The window I went to was facing the woods so we could get away easily. I opened the window. Harry walked over and helped me set the ladder up.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." I said. He smiled back. "Your welcome, Baby." He whispered kissing my lips softly. Eli pushed us apart and climbed down followed by Clio, Harry, and then me.

We walked into the woods quietly. I grasped Harry's hand in mine. He looked back at me and smiled as if to tell me we were going to be okay. I squeezed his hand in return. We walked deeper and deeper into the woods, until we saw a highway. There was a car on the side of the road.

"NAIL!" I screamed letting go of Harry and running to the thunderbird. I looked inside the window. I saw Nail unconscious, but no Val. After thirty minutes of prying the door open we got Nail out. Clio wiped his cuts and took her sweater and wrapped it around his slashed leg. 

Nail opened his eyes slowly. I smiled down at him. "Hey." He smiled back and sat up slowly. "Where's Val?" Were the first words out of his mouth. 

"Nail, um, Well…you see…-" I began. Nail looked at me sadly. "_Where_ is Val?" He asked sharply.

"We don't know. Do you remember anything?" Harry asked. Nail shrugged. "No. Wait there was this guy. I think Val screamed something like Wormtail…" He trailed off.

"Oh shit!" Harry said out loud. Clio and I helped Nail up. He put his arm around me and we began to walk to find Val. 

When I looked at Nail he looked sad. I felt sorry for him. I knew how much he loved Val. He just never acted like it. My heart broke when I saw how sad he was. "Nail, we're going to find her." I whispered.

He looked ahead and looked back at me. "I hope so."

~*~

A/N: I hope you liked. This is my longest story EVER!!!Please R/R!! Okay one question:

Who is your favorite character out of this story?

a.)Sascha

b.)Hermione

c.)Harry

d.)Nail

e.)Eli

f.)Val

g.)Clio

h.) Wormtail

Please answer I'd like to know. And include why too! Thanks!!

Love,

***Coyote***

a.k.a.

**_Buffy Sonders_**

**_ _**

**__**


	8. The Hut

Chapter Eight: The Hut

**_Chapter Eight: The Hut_**

{_Val's Pov}_

'What are you looking at?' I thought to myself as Wormtail eyed me. 'He looks like a damn fool.' I kept on thinking. I stifled a laugh. He narrowed his eyes at me. I quickly stopped trying to laugh.

How could he hear me any way? The tape was so damn tight over my mouth you couldn't hear anything. I stared right back into his eyes. I wanted to get him back so badly. Wormtail got out of his seat and walked towards me. He grabbed the edge of the tape and ripped it off. I jumped from the pain. "It's getting a little boring don't you think, Black?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I sneered. He smiled that _ugly_ smile of his. I shuddered. " Oh _please_!" I yelled rolling my eyes.

"Remember, Valery, I have the weapon here." He said slyly. I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah, I remember." I said softly.

He chuckled under his breath. "What? What's so funny?" I asked. He looked up at me. He pulled out the knife and slashed my stomach. I bit my lip so hard it bled, also.

"_I_ ask the questions here." He sneered. It hurts so much. It didn't help that my belly-button ring was ripped out and had made a cut. He just cut over that one. Tears flowed down my face. I missed everyone so much. I wanted to be saved. I wanted to get away, so bad!

I nodded. "Okay. I won't as anything else." I said quietly. He put the knife back on the desk. 

"And it's just so funny that you are stuck there as helpless as can be." I gaped at him. I couldn't believe someone could be so cruel. How could he have the guts to do that? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

~*~

_{Hermione's Pov}_

_ _

About thirty minutes later we came to a hut. Nail was walking by himself now. I guess he had gotten used to the pain. 

Harry walked to the door. He looked at us for reassurance. We all nodded. He knocked on the door. Five minutes passed. No answer. 

Then we heard a blood-curling scream. Nail was the first to react. He ran inside. We followed quickly. There was another scream.

"NAIL!" A girl screamed. 

"VAL? WE'RE HERE!" I yelled running to where the scream was coming from. I ran into this tiny room, followed by Nail, Clio, Eli and Harry. I gasped at what I saw. Val was tied up to a chair and bleeding. 

Wormtail looked up and smiled. "Why hello, Granger. Oh, and you too, O'Ryan. "He said stiffly. Nail threw a punch at him as Harry and I went to untie Val.

"Eli, your pocket knife!" I yelled. He tossed it to Harry. I looked back at Nail. He was winning. 

I then pulled out my wand. I never thought I'd say these next words so meaningful do hate filled. 

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I yelled as Nail dodged out the way. Wormtail fell dead instantly. Harry cut the last rope and Val was released.

We all walked out. Harry looked at me. I smiled.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"What were you going to say when we were at Sascha's?" He asked. I blushed.

"I was going to say: I love you too, Harry." He kissed my lips gently. I didn't know I would have to go through all this to get him to love me again, but it was worth it.

~*~

_{Nail's Pov}_

_ _

Once Val was untied she fell into my arms. She wouldn't stop crying. Usually, I would tell her to quit being such a crybaby, but right now I knew why she was crying. I loved her too much to lose her to some jerk. I lifted her head and looked into her dazzling green eyes. She wiped her tears away. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She kissed me back. The kiss deepened. I was kissing her with all the emotions I had bottled up for the past eleven years. That was when Harry snapped us back into reality. Val looked at me and smiled.

"I love you, Nail." I grinned.

"I love you too, Val. More than anything in the universe." She hugged me. "You know, I was willing to die for you, and not just today…forever." 

She looked me in the eyes. "Nail, I love you more than I love being so famous. I would do anything for you and I'm so sorry for anything I've ever said to hurt you." She whispered.

That day we became closer. All of us did, actually, but the surprises weren't over…

~*~

**A/N: I hope you liked. Chapter nine will be posted as soon as possible. Please R/R! Love Ya!**

**Love,**

*****Coyote*****

** **


	9. Found Dead

Chapter Nine: Found Dead

Chapter Nine: Found Dead

The Daily Prophet

**!!PETER PETTIGREW FOUND DEAD!!**

Friday afternoon the Ministry of Magic got an owl from twenty-two year old Hermione Granger. Hermione graduated Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry five and a half years go.

The letter said something about muggles finding out that she and her friend, twenty- one-year-old Valery Black, were witches. Professor Albus Dumbledore found out Saturday, that Peter Pettigrew, formally Voldemort's assistant, was found murdered in a small hut near London, England.

He was killed supposedly by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. We caught up with Ms. Granger earlier and asked her how did they manage to kill Peter Pettigrew. Her response was:

"Let's just say that it took a girl to get the job done." 

The horror began when she and Valery were on their way to Sascha Granger's house. (Hermione's mother) Peter spotted them in the gas station and decided to torture them.

Everyone of the victims survived. The victims were: Nail O'Ryan, Clio O'Ryan, Harry Potter, Eli Granger, Valery Black, and Hermione Granger. Ms. Black and Mr. O'Ryan were the only ones hurt. Valery is in the hospital with minor cuts and bruises. Nail is also in the hospital with minor cuts & bruises also. 

When we asked Ms. Valery Black how she felt know that she was sure she survived the horrific disastar she said:

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

~*~

A/N: Onto chapter 10! That should be my last chapter.

I just t wanted to say I had more fun writing this story than I have ever had writing any other story ever!!!! 


	10. You Made Me Beleive In Me

Previously: On The Run:

Chapter Ten: You Made Me Believe In Me 

I'd love to dedicate this entire (as in all ten chapters) story to Silvermoon. Thank you so much for reviewing my story!! 

__~*~

_{Author's Pov}_

·**_Two Months Later*_**

_ _

Val was home with her husband Nail in New Jersey. She was about to start cooking, when the phone rang. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey!" The voice said happily. It was Hermione. Val was wondering why she was calling at 5:00 pm. She usually called about parties for the holidays. 

"What's wrong?" Val asked worriedly. Hermione sighed.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you calling?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm getting _married_!!" She squealed. Val gasped. "To- To-"

"Harry! Yes, I'm marrying Harry!"

"Oh my god! When did he ask you?" Val asked.

"Earlier today." Hermione answered. Val smiled. "That's great."

"I know. Well, I gotta go. Clio needs to know, right?" She asked. Val laughed a little. 

"Yeah. Well Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. Val smiled as Nail walked into the kitchen. 

"What are _you_ so happy about?" He asked smiling. She sighed. She was so lucky to have lived that tragic problem. Wormtail had hurt her terribly. Emotionally and physically.

"Other than being alive and having you for husband?" She asked. Nail smiled and kissed her. "Mione's getting married." She blurted out. Nail looked stunned.

"Seriously?"

"You bet." Val said laughing. He smirked and kissed her again.

'I'm so happy she's okay.' He thought. 

~*~

{_The Wedding}_

"We are gathered here today to join together Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly." The preacher stated in a serious tone. 

**About five minutes later:**

** **

"Hermione, do you take Harry for your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Tears ran down Hermione's face. "I do." She said softly, but loud enough so the crowd could hear.

"Harry, do you take Hermione for your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?" He asked Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "I do."

A couple of minutes later they were almost done. Hermione's heart was thudding loudly in her chest. Harry's hands were sweating in hers. 

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Seal the promises you have made with each other, with a kiss."

Harry lifted Hermione's veil gently, and leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her with all the love he had felt for her since that day on the train. She kissed him back with all the passion she had been hiding for twelve years. Finally, they broke apart.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The minister began, "I now present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Potter!" 

The crowd erupted in an explosion of cheers, as the couple walked back down the isle. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes when they got into the limo. She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, Harry Potter." She whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione Potter."

~*~

_That day we met,_

_I knew that you would,_

_Be the one,_

_The one to hold me when I was weak,_

_The one to pick me up when I was down,_

_Be by my side until the end,_

_And you,_

_Made me believe,_

_That I could do any thing,_

_If I could see it in my mind,_

_If I wanted it for all time,_

_You,_

_Made me believe,_

_Oh boy,_

_You made me believe…_

_In me._

___~*~_

**A/N: That's it unless you want another chapter. The poem at the end is mine about my current boyfriend. I hope you liked! R/R!**

~*~**Until Next Time~*~**

** **

**Love,**

*****Coyote*****

_ _


End file.
